Wrong side of The Wall
by Dgixjfsuts
Summary: I have learnt the art of survival at extreme levels living alone in Gotham before my age hit two digits. I have had to become a mercenary to make a living, I took contracts I shouldn't have and now the League is after me. Focused on Richard Grayson/Nightwing. Might not be sincere with updates, my first story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightwing POV

I am fairly quicker than Batman in a chase, but Green Arrow seems to have done some damage to me. If I am slowed down anymore Batman will probably engage me in a battle, which, by all means, I am going to lose. I mean who can beat the Bat in a BATtle, huh get the pun. And I am anyways not much of a fighter just a hacker and a tactician and well acrobatic, you know what stop there or I will just go on.

I headed straight to end of the rooftop skipped to the next roof top with a hoarding _hung, rather tied_ to it. It had about six strings tied to two metal posts to maintain the balance and a have torn poster, well, for you know its purpose, that's why hoardings exist right?

Anyways, I threw a throwing knife at the top, right string. The hoarding was falling off that top end as I raced at it and slid to the gap underneath the falling hoarding, my arm drawn out with an exploding throwing knife as I cut the string attached to the bottom right corner. I went sliding at the post used my right to push against the post to stand up and threw the throwing knife at the now left (earlier right) of the hoarding.

My momentum pushed me ahead and I fell off the building my back facing the ground.

I shot a grappling hook at the top of an unconstructed building and went straight and waited as it retracted and I was at the top of the building.

Batman POV

The last thing Nightwing left seemingly was an explosive of some kind. The billboard came flying in at me, from the end it was detached from.

As I ran away from it, the bottom corner of the hoarding fell to the ground sparks created from the friction. Slowing it down a lot more than expected, yet enough to injure me from the impact.

I was startled, never have I ever needed the Justice League in Gotham and never have been beaten in a chase at my advantage, hell how often do I even chase a criminal, am I not supposed to just soar down into the crime scene.

He hacks the League and the Bat computer, now steals top Wayne tech, threatens the league with their identities,

(Which by the way is in neither the bat computer nor the league database)

Leaves half the league in Gotham as they cry into how they are involved and well some other bad stuff, but these are the major reasons I hate him.

I looked up at the next building searching for him, but well he was obviously gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**You might want to read this:** if you are wondering how Nightwing looks, then I am going with his original persona at about his age in young justice as robin **.** Why? Well because it was his own idea, the whole suit, so I am taking it as a mind-set. Anyhow the weapon training came upon experience with Batman and therefore I believe I should change that; throwing knives it is.

Yesterday, RescueHero suggested me a method to make the speech natural. Thanking him for that.

 **I can bet you want to read this:** I don't favour pairings, but if you are expecting one please do tell through review and you can also add which pairing. Talia, Catwoman and the young justice team are going to soon coming up, anyhow you have the freedom to choose anyone from DC I'll see by majority if their worth adding to the story. Enjoy

Chapter 2

Batman POV

He took me out all right in a chase but Superman?

Superman is still out what did he do? Does he have kryptonite, probably not, no burnt cells.

Basically what matters here is what does he have against him.

Nightwing POV

After that close call with the bat I decide to continue on the roofs, the pain in my leg worsened every second.

I went the place where I was supposed to meet the contractor for the tech.

And of course it was a warehouse near nowhere, I mean do supervillains get a discount on them or something

The things I've been _attaining_ for this guy recently doesn't seem for good stuff, I mean it's Deathstroke after all but this tech is meant to demolish. I was going to talk to him about this.

But first:

'I hope you have a First aid or something' I said as I sat on the ground, the pain is a bit too unbearable.

'Wintergreen,' Deathstroke called out.

He took the hint and provided me with the kit. I worked out the rest myself, searched for a tracker, poison, nothing.

'I have some questions regarding this,' I spoke out loud as I headed for the table where Deathstroke was working.

'I was expecting questions,' Deathstroke replied.

'Well then, what do you plan to use this and the league database for?'

'I think we should let him on the plan, even if he rejects the proposal he is no threat to us after what he has done to the league. Also he did take down half of the league, including Superman,' said a third voice apparently belonging to Lex Luthor.

'Alright, another man won't hurt.' replies Deathstroke.

I stood there seeing where this conversation was heading. _This plan_ is probably not neutrally bad, but the bad-bad, otherwise there should be no reason to not let me on it.

'Actually, we tell you the objective, give you hints and you tell whether you're in or if you're not,' Deathstroke said.

'Objective: get the watchtower under control, and well we'll need some distractions,' he continued.

'What distractions?' I countered more than asked.

'You're not knowing that unless you are in', he countered the counter, 'you have let's say three days.

_a few minutes later_

 _The distractions_ don't seem right. I knew.

What can I do? I kept asking myself.

Not the justice league too hard to communicate to right now.

I do see a way to send my message though.

At Mt. Justice

3rd POV

The Zeta tube announced 'Recognized'.

'Why did it not announce who?' inquired Batgirl (yep she is in young justice here) as she along with the others looked at Nightwing perplexed, as he stood with glee.

'What? I just hacked a Zeta, I have the right to be happy,' said Nightwing.

'Why are you here?' questioned Batgirl as she reached for the communicator.

Nightwing whips across a throwing knife hit the communicator. 'Nah, you are not reporting this.'

Everyone picks their guard and are ready for an attack.

'Not fighting here either. I am here to help, some badass villains have decide to get the Watchtower'

'Let's for a second say we trust you, why not tell the league,' asked Artemis.

'Figured if attack I can get past easy, but well the league is the league.'

'If want to save the Watchtower you can meet me tomorrow at the Happy Harbour, no league' said Nightwing leaving them to decide what they want.

'I hope they don't act all grown up and do inform the league,' Nightwing spoke to well no one really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** I see that pairings don't fit in yet so you have time until Chapter 4 which I should be uploading by Wednesday.

Chapter 3

Nightwing POV

 _I stood there looking down at the bodies of my parents. No movement, no sound, just blood. I zoomed out soon enough hearing none of the background._

 _Then the background of the circus is replaced by darkness. I don't move, I am still looking down, but this time with satisfaction at Zucco's body, my first kill, my first combat and I was just too good and one thing I've known is that if you are good at something don't do it for free._

I woke up. Not shouting, not terrified, just rather neutral.

I get dressed up in civilian form, change my thigh's cast with crape Band-Aid.

I turn on my communicator expecting no contracts, but that is not the case.

'I will be waiting for you to come by when you can, to the warehouse,' says the familiar voice of Deathstroke.

That should give me a better idea of what's coming.

I enter the warehouse. Which is pitch dark and for some reason I can say something is **off the mark.**

I feel an attack coming straight at me, which I barely dodge.

'We didn't expect betrayal, now you are going to pay,' that should be Lex.

How do they know?

'Okay what if I give you a valid reason as to why killing me is a bad-bad idea,' I say as I turn on the night vision, which was holographic and connected to the communicator on my ear, and waited patiently for an attack before exposing _the valid reason._

'You know right that the satellite connecting nanotech I gave you is all there is,' I say.

'Well I expected you guys to be one of those, you are now worthless and that there is no need for you to live, kind of guys,' I continue.

Okay they were seeing where this was heading and therefore they chose not to attack me.

'Contract three,' I shout and four lights start blinking. One on Deathstroke's leg, other on whatever they were working on and two on me. One near my thigh on a tiny stick and one on my suit above my heart.

'First things first, well this is an indication not an activation command.'

'These four objects complete a circuit which stop two explosive from well, quite obviously, from exploding. One on you', I say hinting Deathstroke, 'and the other on the nanotech'

'Conclusion; if my heart stops beating or if I say,' I stop for a while, in wait for realization to dawn on them and then shout, 'Activate.'

The bomb starts beeping and Deathstroke's single eye widens, before I say 'Deactivate.'

'Seeeeeeee…'

'Before I leave now, I am indeed curious to know, how did you know I betrayed you?'

'We have got sources,' say Lex.

'I am sure you have sources, but not in this case, I am pretty sure I was alone most of the time. So let us be honest here, it is not like it will possibly effect this now, would it.'

'There was a tracer on your leg cast, which seems to be replaced now,' replies Deathstroke.

'I see so it actually could be effecting the situation currently if the cast was not replaced,' I state as to not questioning why he told, because it was probably to show that he was smarter than I thought.

'Whereas for the shoe, I suppose you would know that you shouldn't have metallic soles who knows what's magnetic,' I say rather stubbornly, wanting to have the last laugh.

'Bye,' I say and leave.

I rush back home, on rooftops that is, knowing that they know where my house is.

I have bad history with both sides now, the villains are not going to accept me anymore; they got all that ego.

The heroes on the other hand have cheated themselves into forming the 'we-accept-all' image and therefore might need to take me, for their pride.

I reach to the window of what used to be my home. It is burned down. I don't care about this rat hole, I could buy it five times. I enter my main room hopefully, only to see the signed poster of 'The Flying Graysons' destroyed.

Now I am fuming. I go out of the main door to see Bane.

I am at The Mount Justice, sitting on the couch waiting for the young justice and surprisingly enough Batman is the first to enter.

I look at him as he asks, 'What are you doing here?'

The bat-glare he had been giving me is turned up a few notches before the rest of the Young Justice and Justice League enter.

'Everyone's here,' I acknowledge rather loudly. Not how I expected the confrontation.

'Well my house is burnt down, the villains that want to take the Watchtower are after me, and so I decided that I could come here; I would get protection, a place to live and who knows I might be able to help you guys out. This what you guys do right, save assholes and protect the needy.'

'Why are they after you and more importantly who are they?' asked Batman who seemed to be taking the conversation from their side.

'Why are they after me; long story,' I say, but also in a tone which indicates that I'll explain later. For who are they; Deathstroke and Luthor, I am expecting the League of Assassins, I heard them talk once and well the one who burnt my house,' I say stop for a while.

Find a good way to frame it and then say 'Hmmmm…. He's been taken care of.'


	4. Chapter 4

**For TTYJfan01:** Man, did you think I'll just let go around posting my story under your name? (That's what you are asking for, right?) Why would I let you do that?

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay. It was hard to find the time to write with the exams coming up. Also don't expect another chapter after this until 18th March.

* * *

 **Before I begin:** This chapter leaves many loose ends with a crazy timeline. It won't be hard to understand, but will be better understood with the upcoming chapters.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Time skip-**

Nightwing POV

Someone had definitely informed The Assassins where we'd be heading to.

This was bad, not only because we had failed our mission, also because I would be the prime suspect.

They would definitely think of me as the double-crosser.

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

'I DID NOT DO IT', I defended myself as the argument intensified.

'And you know how am I going to prove my innocence?' I say, 'by leaving this team and letting you see how the complications continue.'

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

Seeing the security of the place I doubt some outsider did it. That means there is a mole in the Justice League or The Young Justice.

I need a place to stay and the spy seems to know that, it means the person will keep a low profile until I am back.

The problem is there are only two to ways to make it back:

1) Realization Dawn for Justice League (which seems unlikely to happen)

2) I find out who is this spy (Not Batman here)

Unless…

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

Riddler's breaking into a bank, this is my chance.

I hack the frequency the bat was looking into:

' _Hey proving my innocence: Riddler's breaking into the Gotham City-State. Not long before he has hostages in there. No you don't have a reason to trust me, but better check though.'_

Looks like things will be slightly better after this.

 **Phase 2**

I call Deathstroke with my communicator:

' _I hear The Bat is going after Riddler. Why do you need to know this? You can take the Bat down if take along a team.'_

 **Phase 3**

Back with the Bat:

' _I suggest you go prepared I see that Deathstroke and all are also going there. There probably is more of a motive than to get money, right?'_

* * *

 **At the bank**

I watch from a distance as The Batmobile comes crashing into the scene and right after that Deathstroke jumps down into the scene with Lex above on the building and a smoke bomb is thrown down as the battle takes place. _Asterous._

I see a blur of red and yellow zoom in and Batgirl jump right in. The Young Justice? _Not Asterous._

The Bat got them into Gotham. Why? Man, Deathstroke and Lex would be suspicious. Of who though. Maybe I can change that.

Flashy Boy takes off the swords from behind an assassin and stands there as Batgirl knocks the assassin down.

M'gann shields Zatanna as she uses a spell; a purple circle appears underneath Lex and he falls backwards as Superboy jumps down to punch him when he is in mid-air, but Lex defends it with ease and throws him off.

Soon all the assassins are down, they are not much better than Riddler's goons who are also down.

Batman has knocked the Riddler out and is having no trouble as he holds his own against Deathstroke, who is also doing quite well without using his guns.

Batman picks his and a slightly frustrated Deathstroke falls for the bait and tries to kick into the cape, Batman catches his leg, twists it and kicks the other legs tripping Deathstroke.

Deathstroke takes out a gun and points it out to no one in specific, but this motion takes Batman out for a bit before Batman jumps to stop him, Deathstroke takes the advantage and takes off. He throws a smoke bomb and pulls Luthor along.

* * *

 **Soon after at the warehouse.**

'Sidekick team, I hear', I shout out as I enter from the roof.

Deathstroke grips his gun then leaves it.

'Isn't it weird how Lex has so many cuts and scratches from the Young Justice, yet none major? It's like made to show that he fought and lost a battle', I say getting right to the point.

'He also rejected the idea to get the Bat', Deathstroke said seeing where this conversation was headed and it looked like I hadn't planted this idea in his head he already had thought of it, paranoia.

'He might found it difficult to hide it from you if or to help them if you would have got the Bat.'

I gave all points I could against Lex.

* * *

 **I go to Lex**

Here I have to be careful. I don't want to make it look like I am trying to put up a fight between the two, while making him think against Deathstroke.

'Man, Bats should be taking it easy on him, I mean barely a leg injury' I start off

'Only if he had known the Young Justice would be there', I continue.

'What if he had?' asked Lex

'What if he had and got us there to reduce the troops, to get the Bat to trust him?' continues Lex

'No that's crazy', I pause, 'yet too smart. Now that sounds like him', I defend Deathstroke, then agree with Lex planting a similarity. We both know that _Deathstroke is as smart as the Bat and at the same time as crazy as The Joker._

I leave Lex and Deathstroke to think the rest.

 **-The End (for now that is)—**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ IT! -** First off, thanks for your support and sorry for the delay. Okay now **this is important** , really is, some of my friends reading this say that there is no real need to give the connecting chapters, I somewhat agree, it's clear right, there is bonding and stuff with the team I mean I could have snuck some hints into it, **but** if you think you want otherwise, please do review or PM me, that's the only way I can know. If you don't anyhow, review anyways, makes me happy. Criticism accepted, but don't criticize for the sake of criticizing, about Chapter 2 and 1 errors I apologize, as I told earlier, I was in a hurry, had to be somewhere, when I edit it, it is not edited on the net just my document. Anyhow until then the messed up timeline.

 **Catchphrasy thingy;** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nightwing POV**

I was on top of a Gotham Estates building. The air cool and the lights in front of me were flickering, same old Gotham scenario.

Then I feel someone behind me, instinct forces me to take out a throwing knife and turn around swiping it at around 30 degrees level.

Batman.

He put out his hand and taunts me. Oh no, bad move Bat.

I throw my knife upwards not at him but into the air and...

* * *

 **Batman POV**

The knife was going to fall in front of me as he charged, it would be safe to assume he will fake an attack and jump up to grab the knife and attack with it.

His dash covered that distance at an unbelievable speed, he faked an attack, expected, grabbed the knife, expected, I brought my hand knowing where he would go for, but then he drops the knife. Is he going to catch it? I continued looking at the knife for a second or so…

Oh no! Distraction.

* * *

 **Nightwing POV**

I had taken another knife out in mid-flight hiding it. I released the knife that the Bat was focusing on, though his face did not give away what he was looking at, I could guess that.

I locked my now empty hand on the one Batman had placed out from underneath it. My leg was behind his leg. I spun using my other knife-d hand, going for his shoulder, it was actually to occupy his other free hand.

I felt his leg bend in a weird way. I continued pushing him anyway, my leg being a barricade, to trip him.

I was thrown of him. How in the world did he do that?

The Twisted Leg! He had planned it out before the descent.

'Good one', I acknowledge. 'You don't know that yet', he replied.

He held out MY explosive activation button, man I should have just kept voice recon.

'Not the only one with the explosives on me you know', I say.

'I don't repeat my mistakes, you aren't going to get the upper hand this time', said Batman.

'Alrighty, now can I have that back?'

He throws it towards me. I catch it, but what if I had not? Does he realize he nearly killed me? I'll let him off this time.

'How did you do that? Forget that, what's with the trackers, there were like 5 different types? We did not even meet then.'

His face betrayed nothing, but I could feel smugness radiations from him.

'Not again, did you put one now? I thought we established these don't work' I said holding it out.

'Had to after that time you called Deathstroke and Lex on me.'

He was Batman after all. I guessed he'd see it by now.

'You know the two birds one stone thing.'

'What is the plan, to fish out the mole?' he asked.

'You make the plans right?' I replied

'I can, but this is your problem, figured you'd make one'

True I had made one.

* * *

 **At Mt. Justice**

'Yes I'm back and I'm giving the orders here, not mine, Batman's. There is something important here, the villains don't know about it, but this tech is important in there, I don't know what, only Batman,' I say as I look around they were buying it, even Batgirl, dumbasses.

'It needs to be protected, before they can take it to the Watchtower Batman wants to get to the bottom of its origin'

'So all exits are covered, right?' I say bringing it to the spy's notice. If the villains at all come, forget exit no., it will be clear that there is a mole and in Young justice, the exit from where the villains enter shall also give away who.

* * *

 **Batman POV**

Ionizing rays?

* * *

As said earlier **REVIEW!** About the ionizing rays, it has something to do with Superman, it is MY confirmed theory (came up with it when I was in 3rd), as a way of anyone smart and rich enough to beat Superman. You can do the research and put the too-many pieces together or ask me for my theory ( **REVIEW** ), which is a better option. Can and probably will do it in like four hundred words.


End file.
